Callan Twins: Toni's Story
by TMariee
Summary: You need to read kat callan's Callan Twins story to know what mine's kinda gonna be about. Anyways my story is about Toni who is trying to find her lost love. she is trying to protect them but from whom or what you'll need to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Callan Twins: Toni's Side

-OooO-

Author's note: I am a new author and I do plan on using trial and error if you like a story then review so I'll know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Callan Twins my friend kat callan does though so look her up and review.

My name is Toni. I just wanted to help them, save them. They won't, no can't leave my mind, I will save them, and nothing will stop me. I was their neighbor in Tennessee and I know what their Father does to them.

I know this only because once, when I was younger, I went over to their house to play spy and surprise them. I ended up with the shock of my young life. I went over and looked in the hole in their fence and their father, Luke, kicked Mark in the stomach. He cried out in agony. Anna only whispered for their father to stop, she begged him pleaded even. He wouldn't stop and I threw up on the spot.

I ran home crying and went to my room. The next day they came over to my house they had scratches and multiple bruises all over their face. I had a complete mental break down and told them that I saw what had occurred. Their face dropped and grew cold, distant. Mark only asked me one thing, "Why, how could you. You were someone important to me." He turned his back on me all I could say was his name, "NO MARK DON'T LEAVE! ANNA I'M SORRY DON'T LEAVE I LOVE YA'LL I'LL FIND YOU AGAIN I PROMISE I'LL MAKE A DIFFERENCE!" "This is the last you'll ever see of us Toni, I love you and I'll miss you." Under her breath she whispered to no one in general, "Mark loves more and will miss you the most he won't forget you."

-OooO-

If you want to know what happens next comment and tell me what you want to see next…

Thanks for reading!


	2. Again

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the Callan Twins. Stephanie Meyer owns the 1st and kat callan owns the 2nd.

Author's note: I will be updating on Tuesdays because my girl kat callan updates The Callan Twins on Monday and Damage in the Mist on Wednesday. Also I'm very sorry for not updating last Tuesday or sooner. I didn't update this weekend because I was out worshipping God and bringing glory to him. 'I will sing for your glory shout out your praises everyday I live'

-AGAIN-

-OooO-

I'm heading to school riding the dagum janky bus again. Maybe this'll change when I'm in the high school next year. I can see it that moment when that cute sophomore, James walks up to me and says, "Hey Toni. Need a ride?" All well, I can dream can't I…

I guess not because I see the new kids. They're twins…. I wonder is it Mark and Anna? If it is I probably shouldn't say anything to them. I mean they probably don't even remember me. And Mark hates me now it's not worth them knowing that I've been training myself. I mean I'm still going to save them. I'm running through the halls to get to homeroom. I can't wait for Mrs. Fight's class. But of course my internal rants were of no use, I walk into the 8th grade hall and the first thing that happens was I walked into something, or at least that's what it felt like. No need to say I was already flustered. I blushed and stammered to no end. You could probably seriously see my mocha colored cheeks going red.

"Oomph! I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Ummmm, Here I'm so embarrassed, heeheeh. Sorry!" I said.

"It's alright really; actually I think I walked into you." The guy said with surprise in his voice.

I looked up and saw the deepest chocolate eyes, I'd only seen at the last time I saw my twin friends. At that moment they were warm and I thought I could swim in them they even had bubbling laughter in them. After Anna elbowed him in the side his eyes got serious. He helped me up and then walked away. They ignored me for the rest of the year even though I ended up getting called names because I followed them. One of my friends, Amber, told me that Mark got into a fight with one of my potential boyfriends of course because the boy was jealous. Amber told me that Mark seemed sweet but he had a huge ego. Of course, she could always tell when people were just hiding themselves. And that was exactly what Mark was doing.

-OooO-

On the last day my mother told me she would pick me up. I sat on one side of the entrance to the school and they sat on the other. We just had a stare down. No audible speaking only with our eyes. It was a major conversation but got interrupted.

Luke pulled up to the curb and smiled at me I smiled back. I could only think that there was poison in that smile of his. It made my skin crawl but I hid it for their sake and because I'm a good actress. He must have been having an epiphany and decide to be a human being at that time because the next vocal thing I hear said is; 'Do you need a ride home?' I look up at Mark and his eyes grew dark and I said, "I need to ask my mother first is that okay?" He nodded his head acting like he was all slick diddy. I pulled my phone out and it turns out that she couldn't pick me up because she wouldn't be let out until after regular school was over and said I could ride with him. (Last day of school usually equals half-days)

I picked up my bag and he told Mark, "Son be a gentleman and get her bag for her."

Mark replied shakily, "Yes sir." He begged me with his eyes to just wait for my mom. I gave him the most imperceptible shake of my head and headed to the car.

-OooO-

There was no incident in the car except for Anna and Mark being visibly shaken by this strange behavior of their father. I sat in the front and Mark and Anna sat in the back since I had to give directions to my house. At least that's what I thought before I tried to get out when we got there. If you got the emphasis on the tried you know what I mean. The doors were locked! Next thing I know there is a knife in my leg, a gun at my head, and a hand over my mouth, talk about excruciating pain…..

I screamed at the top of my lungs or I guess I could say tried to scream at the bottom of my lungs since I couldn't breathe at all. Mark was red in the face and angry. I had never been so scared in my life. Luke, the devil's spawn himself, started talking to me but I couldn't hear because I was crying and in too much pain. So he grabbed the knife sticking out of my left leg and twisted it one angry twist. Not enough to think I didn't just fall with a knife in my hand which was exactly what I told my parents when they asked me what had happened. No need to say I tried screaming again but it was of no use since I was lacking oxygen and starting to see black spots and his hand was still over my mouth.

He let go so I could breathe and I started hyperventilating he put his hand on the knife again, my breathing slowed then quieted, and my brain started comprehending what was going on. I stared at Luke dumbfounded at what he had just done to me. I looked back at Mark to see that Anna was holding him back, but just barely. I shook my head at him he stopped struggling with Anna. He was still red-faced but his breathing was slowing. Luke let go of the knife in my left leg. I braced myself put my hand on the knife and yanked with all my strength. I could still hear the sickening squelch of my blood pouring out of the wound. I put my shaking hand on the wound and put some pressure on it to staunch the flow I was concentrating so much that I missed what Luke had said.

"She's got guts. Unlike you worth-

"Huh?"

"Toni, be quiet," Anna demanded harshly, "haven't you done enough damage already."

At that time Luke had already given me a good knock in the head with the gun and Anna a punch in the stomach.

Luke replied, "Now that our little reunion's started let's chat."

Of course knowing myself I opened my big mouth to say something smart-alecky. Mark put his hand over my mouth and shook his head. He looked over at Anna and she nodded. And she worked her magic Luke slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Mark came to the passenger side door, my door, opened it and picked me up like I was nothing.

"Ow!" I winced as he put his arm under my legs.

He froze up immediately. Put me back in the car and started contemplating what to do.

"Just go ahead and pick me up I'll be able to handle it." I stated with pain in my voice.

"Okay, let me go unlock your door fir-"

"Already, done while you were over there looking down her shirt." Anna stated angrily.

"Shut it, Anna and I wasn't looking down your shirt, Toni." Mark said blushing fiercely.

"Hahaha, sure you weren't because you hate me. I know." I looked down at my leg sadly.

I was thinking of all that could have happened between us if I hadn't told them that I had seen what had happened those years ago; the love that we all shared together. Anna and I could have easily been sisters with our silly banter going on between us all the time even when she told me to stop thinking of Mark and how we would never be together. Of course, I didn't listen I wasn't afraid of a little competition. It was just supposed to be friendly but it got way out of hand.

Mark picked me up and put me on the sidewalk. He went over to the car, it looked like he was having an internal debate and it looked as though Anna was doing the same thing. They had put Luke in the passenger seat and were staring at each other angrily until Anna sighed and said, "Fine you this win just this time since we won't ever see her again." He let out his withheld oxygen (or maybe carbon dioxide) and walked slowly over towards me examining me like I was about run off because I was scared. I guess he didn't notice the telltale sign of a hole in my leg that said I wasn't going anywhere. If I had a choice I would run inside and just wish that he would go away. I was embarrassed at how I had acted all year long like a brat that didn't get what she wanted but the thing was I wanted him that much…

I was still staring at my leg the blood was slowing but it still pulsed with pain. He came over to where he had set me down on the porch steps. He lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes and stated with much passion in his voice, "How could I hate you. I love you. You are someone important to me don't forget it. Do you understand me, Toni Marie?"

People only used my middle name for a kat name or when they were serious. I'm betting on the serious. I put my forehead in his chest and started bawling my eyes out. When I finished I just wrapped my arms around him and told him that I had missed him. His presence soothed the ache in my soul. I had thought that somehow it was my fault the predicament they were in. I opened my eyes and his were still probing my face this tension was so thick in the air that I did the one thing that would lessen it and let him know I loved him so much it hurt.

"Mark Clark Callan, I love you and to show you I'm gonna sing our song." I stated grinning mischievously as I kissed him on the cheek.

He said with as much susceptibility he could muster and said, "You're kidding right?"

I giggled and started singing 'Grits ain't Groceries'.

"If I don't love you baby… grits ain't groceries eggs ain't poultry and Mona Lisa was a man!" I sang with the most loving fun that he loved me for I could manage while singing that part of our silly song. Looks like it worked since he just looked at me with a soft smile on his lips.

"Awwww, Mark Hun you're staring." I teased.

It worked since he blushed and started laughing he brought me inside to the couch to fix my leg up; and had me change into some shorts so he could start disinfecting the wound which had started bleeding again. I definitely blushed since the wound was kinda far up my leg he noticed and started teasing me. Hahaha as they say payback's a b-word.

"So you're just gonna sit there ogling at me or tell me what's up?" He said as he began putting the alcohol on my leg.

"Shut it." I said with gritted teeth.

He smiled. "So, how are things going with your Dad?" He questioned.

"He's in Oregon right now we might have to move there soon." I said my eyes downcast.

He reached over, held my hand and said blushing.

"Come on, with the moving you're doing we might just meet again."

"Yeah, and you know I prayed to God that I'd find you again; and I did it's just that it didn't last for long."

"You know I'll promise you this if you keep up your faith we're sure to meet again." He said giving me a hug.

"I'll keep it up, but you have to keep your side of the bargain. Who knows maybe God wants you-"

"Hey, Toni you home?" My little sister Mary said.

The door opened again and Hannah walked through.

"Mary, why'd you close the door on me!" Hannah shouted.

"I didn't you just moved to slow." Mary stated nonchalantly.

I sighed softly and said, "Looks like you're gonna have to pull a Spiderman, web slinger."

He snorted and carried me to my room. My bickering sisters didn't notice though. But of course that wasn't going to last long since my door didn't lock. I gave him my number and my chain with my dog tag on it before he tried to leave and put my cell number in his hand. He looked at his hand and clenched his hand into a fist. He looked at me I think he knew this may be the last time we saw each other. At least in school we could see each other from a distance. He leaned in to kiss me on the forehead and then my door bangs open. My older brother, Anthony, came here to visit. He took one look at our close proximity and exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER!"

Mark clears his throat looks at me with an eyebrow raised and I shake my head choking on my laughter. Mark gets up and bows and says in a very corny nerdy voice with nasal stuff and everything and says. "I'm Toni Marie's study partner."

"Oh yeah and what are you studying." My older brother says huffily.

You can tell he has calmed down some but he is still looking for a baseball bat and shovel to hide the deeds going on in his mind.

"We were supposed to be learning how to wrap head wounds but instead, because of this klutz, I had to do a leg wound." Mark stated in a know-it-all tone of voice.

Which automatically made my smart-alecky big mouth rear its ugly head even though we were just making it up as we went along I was acting as though it annoyed me greatly, or maybe I wasn't pretending.

"Humph! Well excuse me for being a nice hostess maybe we should have gone to your house to practice and you still would have left your shoes in the middle of the floor, jerk." I stated annoyed.

"Whatever," my brother states, "just leave the door open I don't want Mama T walking through that door and thinking I just left you here to do….. You know."

He walked out and we busted out laughing remembering all the times my brother would say similar things to us. Mark started getting up to go and get something. When he came back Anna was with him. It had been 5 minutes since he had left and I had taken my contacts out and put my glasses on. I was a little shocked but smiled at Anna and reached out to give her a hug. She ran over to me and started blubbering. I just patted her back. Mark reached for my hand and gripped it tightly.

I said to Anna, "Anna, I love you I'm gonna help you I promise. Friends stick out for each other don't forget it okay? I promise."

She whispered, "Toni Marie… I'm sorry."

Mark said, "Toni!"

I felt a searing pain in my head I screamed. I was burning all over.

-OooO-

I vaguely remember telling someone to leave. I woke up and looked around there was a bandage on my leg but why I gently touched it. I winced. I grabbed at my wall when I swung my leg over the side of my bed. I fell and hit my head hard on my bookshelf. What in the world I just knocked myself out. Great!

-OooO-

When I woke up again I was in the hospital. I looked around in wonder. How did I get here? My mother came over to the bed and gave me a hug she had been crying her eyes were red. My dad was in the bathroom but when he heard my mom calling he came out and started yelling at me but for what I didn't know. I had to have been out for a couple days or something for my Daddy to be here I mean he was in Oregon that isn't exactly a two hour drive….

"Toni Marie, What happened to you? You were on the floor and Mary called the police. Do you have any idea how worried your mother was?"

I just closed my eyes and thought, 'It's good to be home. I still need to save them and what happened to my leg? I can't move it?'

I opened my eyes and looked at my leg. It was wrapped and hanging above my head. I thought and thought but I… couldn't remember.

-OooO-

My friend Amber was throwing a party and I knew Mark and Anna would go. I don't know why I guess you could call it intuition? I was right they were there. I had to bring my younger brother, Caleb, since my mother didn't trust outside the house by myself. The twins were staring at me. I have no idea why though. Mark talked to Anna and then started heading over to me.

"Hey, Toni I heard about your accident. Do you really not remember what happened on the last day of school?" Mark asked.

"No unfortunately. I don't even remember how I hurt my leg." I replied sullenly

Then I perked up since he hadn't talked to me since that day in school when we ran into each other.

I stated, "You haven't talked to me since your first day here huh?"

He looked sad but then said, "Yeah and that's the way it's gotta be from now on. I just came over here to tell you good-bye."

My eyes watered but I was gonna show him I was strong and didn't need him to take care of me and that's what I did. I stuck one hand out while balancing on my crutches.

I said, "Until we meet again because I know we will."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and hugged me and kissed my forehead and then Anna and Mark left. I have no clue why he kissed my forehead but I didn't need it I knew I was strong. Well I'm weak but God is more powerful than my problems and I have a lot he takes care of us all. He has a plan for me I just have to walk his path.

I was strong; I was confident; I have God with me. I don't need anyone but God to protect me. I stayed there and partied until it was time to leave.


	3. Not involved with the story

**Author's Note: I really enjoy reviews and I'm REALLY sorry that I won't be sending out a real chapter for you to read this time but I did write something and would enjoy if you read it remember this has nothing to do with the story the callan twins or the callan twins: toni's story. Again really sorry. And please review **

_**Disclaimer: Yoda version: To own tis not she Twilight be Stephanie Meyer and Te Callan Twins Miss kat callan tis the owner. **_

(this does not have anything to do with the story

-New Place-

We ended up moving to Oregon. Just Great! A new place and no sign so far of my best friends they are long gone. I mean I have no clue where they are. I miss them.

"Toni Marie Carson, if you don't get your rear end in here in two seconds your hide is mine." My mother stated

Joy, she still doesn't trust me. I think she still thinks I'm lying about not knowing what happened that day. I keep wondering why at the party Mark kissed my forehead. Could it have something to do with that day? Whenever I try to think of that day I get a major headache…..

I got up off of the curb and went into our new house. What are the odds of me actually finding Mark and Anna in Tillamook? Good grief I haven't even heard a name as silly as Tillamook, Oregon. I miss Tennessee it doesn't rain as much as it does here. Sigh. The only time I'll feel at ease is when summer here starts. I'm gonna be the new kid until it does start and who in the world would want to start at a new school two weeks before it ends. Humph!

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Go take out the trash and then go walk around or something, okay?" She said.

"Alright Mama will do." I gave her one of my sunny smiles.

I had to smile it was dismal outside what else was I supposed to do say, 'What in the world is wrong with you taking me to this cold and weird place?'

I went and took out the trash and then just started walking down the road to only God knows where. I walked for about an hour and a half. If my mom really is looking for me she'll call. And made it to my new high school: Tillamook High School. Right when I was getting ready to pass it the bell rang for school to be over and the flood of students started heading to their cars and waiting on their buses.

I decided then and there that I should just go over there and see who my future two week schoolmates were going to be. I walked over to the front of the school. I just stood there hopefully blending in what little I could. I mean wear a neon orange 'hi ya'll' from Tennessee shirt wasn't helping me any. I did catch some attention.

Some guy with blonde hair was looking me up and down like he was a vulture and I was the prey. Yuck! Who freakin' looks at girls like that does he just have no respect for women? He tried sidling up to me. He had a warped and wicked look on his face. I was in a corner of the school building and all of a sudden I look around and the guy's friends start joining him in his trek over here… Is there a need to say I'm freaking out? I got into a crouch and knocked the blonde guy in the head real good before he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. For revenge he slammed my head against the **brick **wall. Hard enough for me to start seeing spots.

Some guy with weird contacts grabbed the guy and slammed **him **against the wall right next to me. I was holding my head and while doing that I kicked, the blonde headed guy that had pretty much attacked me, in the family jewels. Hopefully hard enough for him have to go to a doctor to ask if he can still have children.

"Thanks for the help, Ummmm." I stumbled looking at him for help because I didn't know his name.

"Emmett, and don't even worry about this idiot. He is such a jack ass." He stated.

"Well then Emmett, thank you, for saving me from ending up breaking his face. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow since it'll be my first day of school here because I'll be a new student starting tomorrow." I said with a satisfied grin on my face.

Emmett was still holding the idiot on the wall and the moron didn't look like he was having too much fun.

"Wow, I think he was the one needing the saving he's gonna need to get his balls removed from where you kicked him." He said jokingly, "By the way kid what's your name."

"Oh, I'm Toni Marie Carson." I said politely.

"So **Toni**, do you wanna hang him off of the roof or something?" He said questioningly.

"Nah, you can let the bozo down now unless he wants me to kick his balls up his butt?" I said grinning wickedly.

The blonde kid looked like he was about to wet his pants. Emmett let him fall to the ground and the blonde kid started getting up slowly holding his nuts. When he was out of earshot I looked at Jasper's weird eyes and we both busted out laughing.

"HAHA did you freaking see his face when he walked away he probably brought his gangster butt home to cry to his Mommy. OH MY GOSH." I cried out dying with laughter.

Emmett snorted, "Did you see the way he looked at you when you threatened him the second time he almost peed his pants."

"No, He probably almost crapped his pants. HAHAHA!" I choked out.


	4. AfternoonNight

-Afternoon/Night-

It's Saturday afternoon and we are still unpacking at least I have my bed now. Mary and Hannah are playing outside. I wish I could have my own room like in Tennessee. But no now I have to share with Mary **and **Hannah. The only good thing about this is I might be able to find Mark and Anna. They are still my world. I went outside since that is the only place I can find peace now. All I can hear in my house laughter and yelling. They may be happy about the move but I'm not.

I don't know about this move it seems like something horrible is going to happen. I seem like Mark and Anna's bad luck charm. Maybe I should stop…. No….. It isn't right to leave them in the situation that they are in. I walked all the way down to the curb and sat down. I was day dreaming but when I started trying to think about that last day of school I got a real shock to my brain.

"Augh!" I pouted and whispered.

The pain was excruciating. I leaned back and sighed and thought, 'That happens every time I try to think about that day.'

The doctor said that the memory should return eventually. It hurts.

'God,' I prayed, 'why can't I remember?'

I sat there and thought of all the good times we had together. I remember Anna and I making a pact to protect Mark and remember Mark and I doing the exact same thing for Anna. Those were the good times before I figured out the madness of their life. That was all I could think of until my mother called me into the house for more wonderful chores and unpacking even more. I went around the house dusting. Then I went outside to clean the windows. I went back inside and started cleaning the inside part of the window. My little brother, Caleb, had to clean the bathroom. Hahaha sucker, it is most probable that he will get the hard chores for once poor baby.

I went to the kitchen so I could do my part. Dishes, the most hated chore in the Carson family besides cleaning the bathroom. All well at least I can listen to some music while I'm doing it. I guess my parents want me to be more mature or whatever because they said that I have to cook lunch every day. I mean really I'm only fourteen.

My siblings and I have gotten along a whole bunch better since we moved. I wasn't as lenient with my 'rents though. I mean it was technically their fault that I was in Tillamook, Oregon. I haven't even heard of a more not English city in my whole life besides Chattanooga. Have you 'no' I didn't think so. What is wrong with people I swear this seems like one of the most remote places on the earth? I wonder what time I'll have to get up at to get to the school. They don't have a bus for my area so I'll have to walk to school. The chances of me being late to school for the rest of the year are extremely likely. Maybe, My Mom can hurry and get a car so she can drive me to school. That ain't gonna happen though she'll say, 'You need the exercise.'

Sometimes I think my parents' life goal is to see who can kick us out of the house the most. Mary and Hannah are okay with it because they're little girls they can do it. Me on the other hand I'm fourteen there's usually no one my age around in my neighborhood.

I had been watching TV and went into the kitchen to see what my parents were up to but they weren't there. They left a note.

Note: Your Father and I stepped out. Toni you are in charge so make sure you make them lunch and don't forget Caleb has dishes today. Love you. - Mama

Well that means I'm stuck at the house not doing my own thing. Sigh. I better get started on lunch. I got the teriyaki chicken, rice, and stir fry out of the freezer. I turned on the stove and started cooking the food. I had been thirty minutes into cooking before my sisters walked in. More like ran in. Hannah started screaming and hit Mary. Before I knew it an all-out brawl was happening in the kitchen. I turned around grabbed both of them by an arm put enough pressure in there arm to shut them up and stop them from jerking away. I slammed them into the coach cushions at opposite ends away from each other and yelled at them.

"Do y'all have any idea how dangerous that is you coulda walked your butts into the stove and a pot full of flaming food could have fallen on you and I woulda gotten in trouble and sure as heck you woulda gotten in trouble and hurt very badly. If you ever run in the kitchen and do something stupid like that ever again I'll tell Daddy and spank you do you understand me?"

"Okay, Toni." They both said in unison.

I made them go in our room and they had a timeout for about ten minutes then I let them out and told them to just watch TV. That wasn't going to work out very well but I needed my alone time.

It had been about another hour when my parents showed up. It feels like Anna and Mark are close by I just don't know where they are though. I stomped outside because it was so loud inside. All of a sudden my leg hurt where the hole used to be and I fell in the front yard and grabbed my leg. I felt a searing pain in my head. I remember a snatch of what happened that last day of school.

-OooO-

Flashback

Mark and Toni

"So you're just gonna sit there ogling at me or tell me what's up?" He said as he began putting the alcohol on my leg.

"Shut it." I said with gritted teeth.

He smiled. "So, how are things going with your Dad?" He questioned.

"He's in Oregon right now we might have to move there soon." I said my eyes downcast.

He reached over, held my hand and said blushing.

"Come on, with the moving you're doing we might just meet again."

"Yeah, and you know I prayed to God that I'd find you again; and I did it's just that it didn't last for long."

"You know I'll promise you this if you keep up your faith we're sure to meet again." He said giving me a hug.

"I'll keep it up, but you have to keep your side of the bargain. Who knows maybe God wants you-"

-End Flashback

I screamed to my sisters dog piling me and my brother trying to run over and get in. I'm telling you I probably had never moved so fast in my life. We all went inside laughing. God I love my siblings. We all started watching the TV. Hannah walked over to the window she always has a curious outlook on things.

"What are you thinking about Nana?" I asked curiously.

She didn't answer me right away but right when I was about to ask her again she answered me.

"I was thinking about your friends….. You always told us stories about them."

I truthfully forgot how much I used to talk about them at home.

"Yeah…. What did I used to too tell you about them?"

Hannah stated with wonderment in her voice, "Did you forget that to?"

I laughed and started to say no but then again I hadn't thought I had been in talking distance with either of them for years. I sobered and said with a bitter-sweet smile, "Yeah, I guess I forgot that too."

We headed to bed after we finished watching the movie, Inception. I t helped me think through a lot of problems I had with seeing things through clearly and this thought used to go through my head all the time when I was little. Maybe this is a dream.

-OooO-

-Sunday-

My mom woke everyone up and we got all dressed up to go to church. I dreaded this though because there was something wrong with this. That was what my head was saying and my heart. We joined the church but I knew I was going to hate it there. WE were the ONLY black people there. Of course, my friends always called me an Oreo but that doesn't mean I'll fit in anymore here than I did there.

-OooO-

Monday- find out what happens in the next chapter

Please read this is very important if you want me to update to tell you what happens on Monday review.

I f you review or PM me I will give you sneak peeks but ya'll are making me lose my inspiration because I'm not writing this for me I'm writing for you. It's hard to do if you don't comment and tell me you like it.

Thank you United States, United Kingdom, and Sweden all together this story has 54 hits and 28 visitors please review I know you can take 2 minutes and review for me. All of these hits and visitors are from May-July and I just want to say thank you for reading I never thought you would like it.

REMEMBER: PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Young! Who Me?

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is great writing with my girl kat. She's probably mad at me for not updating as much as she is but I'm mad at people not reviewing so there's a little ****payback**** to you ghost readers. HUMPH! ^-^ anyways rant over and kat callan I'm sorry. I still wuv you!**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither the Callan's nor Twilight characters I only own the Carson's.**_

-Young! Who Me?-

-OooO-

_'The first step to starting a conversation is saying a simple hello.'_

The books words echoed in my mind. I mean really that's a no brainer. It isn't like I'm stupid. I just wanted to see how Anna and Mark were doing. Guess that wasn't meant to be when Anna turned around and saw me and gave me a hard glare.

I shivered, '_Great.' _The sarcasm oozed around in my head.

She had turned back around when I gave a stare back not a hard glare but pleading with her for acceptance. Not that she saw that was out. She was walking between two guys and since I was great at hearing everything I started eavesdropping.

"Anna, let's tone down on all the blood; you're over doing it." The guy with the bouffant said.

They were heading for the parking lot. I didn't recall Anna saying anything gory or gruesome so I definitely had a question mark blinking like a light bulb in my head. Maybe I just didn't hear her. I mean it is kind of loud in this school.

"Edward, I will not let this, this meddling child bring the…" she paused lowering her voice, as a group of students walked by, "You Know who down on your, our, heads again. I'd rather stay, uh, like this for a little longer if you caught my drift."

What the heck I'm like two months younger than her I'm not a child. I stuck my tongue out at the back of her head it was revenge even if it was silent. The detective in me was wondering who _'you know who was'_. Did she get in trouble with her Dad and these two men with her? I shuddered at the thought of what he could have done it; there was nothing pleasant going through my mind just then. What did she mean by stay like this a little longer? _'If you caught my drift.' _ Nope, I sure didn't catch it and it doesn't look like I ever will they all seem like a tight knit group I'd be lucky even to see Anna or Mark by themselves in a hallway.

"Anna, first this is not the wizarding world, and second," Jasper listed efficiently, "We can take care of ourselves. There's no need to kill the child."

_'What 'wizarding world' as far as I see we are still in plain Jane Tillamook, Oregon.' _I thought pryingly.

I'm about to fry my brain they speak in code too much.

What is up with everybody calling me a child? People usually say I look older than I actually do, hopefully that's not a bad thing, but really come on.

"Fine, just because y'all don't know how persisting the twerp is doesn't mean I don't. She's been almost killed twice and I don't mind carrying through on the third….."

That was all I heard of what she said but she said more 'cause I saw her lips flapping away. The guys paused and gave each other a look shrugged and followed Anna. I struggled to hear and see if they were going to say anything else on what Anna said but the next thing said shocked me like I'd just gotten cold water thrown on me because I was sleeping in church.

"Anna you've got to be joking surely your father has some morals!" The other of the two boys exclaimed.

I gasped and shook my head in shock. How did they know anything about the Callan's? I stopped feeling a little fearful for my life because it had been threatened and someone had almost succeeded in killing me once, I don't know what she is talking about saying I'd almost been killed 'twice' unless she had been planning on it but decided not to, I am still sensitive to threats and have come to realize that life is important it can be taken away any day at any time. What a joke. I was hurting for Mark and Anna as much as they try to hide all their inner thoughts I really do feel the sorrow and anger of what's happening to them. They will never forget. They don't want help from me though. Usually people are at least a little grateful that someone is thinking about their well-being. I'm not as weak as I once was I'm stronger and way wiser. Not that they'd know or care but I still care about them and I won't give up.

I smirk as I turn around to swiftly avoid their attention, '_Looks like I have a little digging to do.'_

They were approaching another of their friends in a group. I slipped around a corner after my gasp had drawn attention to me and was gone down the hall before they even saw my backpack going past the corner.

**Author's Note: Alright you guys I know you are there and reading but seriously ****please review****.**


End file.
